


Dance with Me, медовый

by BonanzaBOX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Shibari, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonanzaBOX/pseuds/BonanzaBOX
Summary: You’ve pined after Natasha for what seems like forever...after failing to ask her to Tony’s New Year’s Eve party, you think everything is lost...but not for long.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Dance with Me, медовый

The roar of the crowd was staggering; Tony’s usual parties were always a smashing success, but the New Year’s bash was something to behold. The fireworks going off at the end of the balcony, the DJ spinning classic holiday tunes in conjunction with hip hop, the crowds of people dancing.

Not you, though. You were holed up at the bar drinking your fifth Shirley Temple (it was easier for you to drown your sorrows in sugar than alcohol). You’d come without a date to this party, just your closest friend in the Avengers, Wanda. Not that you hadn’t wanted to not come with someone; you just didn’t have the courage to ask her.

Your gaze drifts over to the other side of the bar, where a red headed Natasha Romanov is sitting, talking to Steve, and drinking whisky. You can’t look at her for too long or she might notice (she’s the best there is, after all), but that one quick glance is enough to get your heart racing. Her dark green dress hugs her figure beautifully, and the silver of her jewellery shines in the light. She’s got your heart all right, there’s no denying it. You look back down at your drink and give a quiet sigh before putting down money for your tab and grabbing your wallet. You might as well go home and see what you can find in the fridge, there’s no good sticking around here.

Before you can get far though, Wanda runs up to you, holding hands with Vision. “Where are you going? You’re not leaving already, are you?”  
“Wanda, there’s no use me being here. I haven’t got a date, there’s...things here that are depressing me, I just want to go home.”  
Wanda huffed audibly. “I *told* you to ask Nat, there’s no way she would have said no to you!”  
“I can think of about fifteen different ways, including in Russian.” You glance back over at where the woman in question was sitting, but Natasha is no longer there. Your heart sinks a little; someone probably asked her to dance. Jealousy forms a pit in your stomach. “Look, I’m going home. You coming?”  
“Ah, no.” Wanda blushed as red as her hair. “Vision and I are going to stay here a while longer, I think.”  
“Whatever. Have fun, I guess.” You nod at Vision, who waves at you, and you walk off towards the elevator. Even Wanda found something to do tonight. Whatever, you think. I can probably find some shitty holiday movie on discount now.  
The elevator “dinged”, and you get in, pushing the button for the street level. However, just as the door begins to shut, a hand pushes it back open and Natasha steps in next to you. The smell of her perfume hits you like a wave; cinnamon and apples, your favourite smells. You could get drunk off her smell, but you keep your eyes glued to the button board. “Going down?”  
“Are you?” Her voice is smooth, like butter on toast. It would melt your insides to listen to in team meetings, but your mood was too sour for it to work tonight.  
“Yeah. I’m going home. Steve probably wants us in early tomorrow.” That was a bullshit lie and you knew it, but “I can’t bear to see you with anyone but me” wouldn’t dare come out of your mouth right now.  
“That’s funny.” Before you could ask why, she was suddenly inches from your face, green eyes staring into yours. “I was going that way.”  
“I-oh?” Your knees go weak but you play it off by leaning against the wall of the elevator.  
“You really thought I wouldn’t see you staring at me all night long?” asked Natasha with a smirk. Shit. She had you there. Your face falls in embarrassment but one perfectly manicured finger lifts it back up to hers. “Well?”  
“I-I thought you wouldn’t notice if it was just for a second...”  
Natasha sighs, her face now slightly sad. “I know you wanted to ask me to come with you tonight. Why didn’t you? I would have said yes.”  
“You would have?” Maybe you didn’t believe Wanda when she said it, but coming straight from Natasha’s mouth, it sounds like music. You feel a little less sheepish now as you look at her and say, “I guess I just didn’t want to be let down. I didn’t even know if you knew I liked you, or-“  
You’re cut off by Nat grabbing your face and kissing you; she tastes like whisky and peppermint, and you sigh softly into her, returning the kiss in full. She pulls away from you after a moment, leaving your lips wanting more. “Does that answer your question?”  
You nod, bashful again. You hadn’t dreamed in a million years that she’d kiss you, let alone tonight. But now that she had, all your deepest fantasies were running full force in your head and, god, did you want them to be fulfilled.  
Nat looks at you, a hungry look in her eyes. “Come home with me.” You nod, not dreaming of saying no to that.

The taxi ride to Natasha’s apartment is agonising. Her hand is running up and down your thigh, only teasing you of what she wants. But you want it too, more and more with each passing second. At one point, her hand runs up your thigh when the driver is focused on the road, finger wisping over your panties and feeling how wet they are already. The minutes you’re out of the cab and in the door of her apartment you’re kissing again, clearly making up for lost time. She takes you by the hand and leads you into her room, locking the door behind you. You take a second to look around; it’s a very simply decorated room, white walls and a couple of pictures dotting the dresser. Her bed is covered in a rich red duvet that you run you hands over to feel its silky texture.

You hear a cough from behind you. You turn and see Nat, slipped out of her dress and heels now, in a lacy black bra and underwear. She’s beautiful, in every sense of the word. But your look must have been just a moment too long, as she smirks, saying, “I can see where your mind is.”  
Blushing bright red, you protest only to have Nat inches from your face again. “I think you have too many clothes on.”  
You decide to be coy and turn around, saying, “Unzip me?” as you step out of your heels. She doesn’t immediately, instead taking time to run hands all over your waist and lower back, making you shudder. She slowly unzips your dress, her other hand still wandering all over your back. You feel a little out of place next to her when your dress falls down your body; you hadn’t exactly planned for an event like this tonight. Your face falls in a mix of embarrassment and shame, when Natasha’s hand lifts your head and she kisses you softly. “There there, dear. You’re beautiful. Just because I wear this getup everywhere doesn’t mean everyone has to, hmm?”

Her words comfort the shame and push it away. You can look at her now and remember the heat between your legs, and you squeeze your thighs together. You expect something out of her for that, a look of reproach for being so ready so soon. Instead Natasha takes your hand, puts it on her waist and starts dancing. It’s a little awkward to follow her steps at first, since you’re no expert, but eventually you both are swaying back and forth, so close you could kiss her easily but you hesitate instead. Then you start to lead, taking Natasha by surprise, but she goes with you. You gain confidence quickly, twirling her and dipping her in your arms, loving the way she reacts in your hands. But you soon pull her back up and continue with the gentle swaying of the dance you started with. You want this moment to last. She lays her head on your shoulder, her serious composure gone for the moment. You feel so light, so warm, that you swear for a second you were flying.

You could have stayed like that forever, but eventually the kisses you shared became more passionate, and you could feel your arousal growing more and more. You looked at her, green eyes burning into your soul, and asked quietly, “Nat...please, I need more.”

Instantly you were on your back on the bed. You might have managed to lead in the dance, but in her room, in her bed, Natasha was in charge and you were just fine with that. Her thigh snakes in between your legs as she takes your hands and puts them above your head. You whine, grinding on her toned thigh for just a moment before she leans down, nipping on your neck and whispering, “Keep them there until I say, printsessa.” You nod, still looking for friction on your aching core. She looks you over, gaze half caring and half hungry. “What are your limits...I can be intense, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
You shake your head slightly. “I trust you. I’ll tell you if something isn’t right.”  
She smiles with a glint in her eye that you can’t quite place. “In that case...I want to try something.” She reaches into a drawer and pulls out a length of silky black ribbon. “This won’t hurt a bit, I promise. Keep those hands where they are and close your eyes.”  
You nod, a pathetic whimper escaping your lips, and you close your eyes. She starts manoeuvring your body, tying the ribbon in ways you couldn’t picture in your head. At one point, she raises you up to unhook your bra, letting your breasts free. A little while later she slowly pulls your underwear off and spreads your legs. Your breath hitches as that, aching for some kind of touch there. But she doesn’t; you’re at her mercy and she intends to make you feel that.

You’re not sure how long Nat spends tying, but finally, after what seems like forever, she kisses you, biting your lip, and says, “Open your eyes.” You do and you’re astounded by what you see. She’s covered you in ribbon, wrapped you in delicate patterns across your body. You realise your movement is very limited, but that doesn’t bother you; the feeling of being exposed and not being able to do anything about it is just making you more and more turned on.  
Natasha smiles, letting one finger run up and down the middle of your chest. “Aren’t you just the prettiest present...whatever shall I do with you now?”  
You groan, trying to get friction on your core. “Please, Tasha...I need you so bad...”  
She doesn’t respond, only continuing to run her fingers on your body. Your skin, with every contact of her hand, feels like electricity. You’re very glad you didn’t drink at the party earlier, because this feeling is better than any alcohol you’ve ever tasted, and you want more.

Nat suddenly pulls away, rummaging in her side drawer for something. You turn to see what she’s doing, only to find her pulling out a stunning red toy, which you can see is connected to a harness, from the back of her drawer. You can’t hold back a moan, which makes her look at you and smile. “So needy, printsessa...I know just how to take care of that. Not yet though...I have to unwrap my special present first.” She takes her things and sets them on the bed next to your leg, as she goes back to petting your skin. “So pretty, all tied up like this. So good for me. I think you should have a reward now.” Your moans get cut off by her kiss, rough with want now, and she climbs over you repositioning your legs to lean on her hips. Her kisses trail lower, on your neck, where she nips and sucks on the sensitive skin. You try and move your hips against hers; she has you tied in such a way where you can almost get contact with her, but to no avail.

Her lips kiss their way down to your collarbone, where she sucks hard, a mark for later. “Just to remember me by, hmm kotenok?”  
The Russian leaving her lips is only making you needier. But you know that this is Natasha’s way; teasing and playing until she goes in for the kill. You feel so small, so usable...it’s exactly what she wants.  
You hiss when her skin grazes your hardened nipple. Her eyes never leave yours, gaze like a leopard’s as her mouth wraps around your skin and her hand finally touches your desperate cunt. One finger delicately circles just around your clit while her tongue plays with your nipple. Your moans echo through the room as you try to grind on her hand, but the ribbon around your legs keeps you wrapped in her little web. You need her fingers, her mouth, anything, you’re so desperate to be touched.

Just as if she could hear your thoughts, Natasha’s mouth began to trail lower, kissing softly down your stomach until she’s just hovering over where you need her. Her breath blows over your core; it takes every ounce of strength you have not to latch your fingers in her hair and ride her face until you scream her name. But you don’t move your arms from where they are, you want to be good for her. “Tasha...please...more...”  
“More what, little one? I’ve barely done anything to you yet.” Her hand resumes touching you, petting over your aching skin. You were at the point of screaming in frustration when she suddenly dips her head down and swipes across you with her tongue. “More of that perhaps, kotenok?”  
You nod helplessly. “Please...more...”  
Nat doesn’t hesitate now; her mouth descends on you like a predator on its prey. She wraps her lips around your clit and sucks, while thrusting two fingers in your pussy with ease, crooking them right in that sweet spot. You start to fall apart instantly, walls fluttering around her fingers. “Fuck...gonna come, Tasha...”  
She doesn’t stop, only hums to give you more sensation and you tip over the edge, falling into orgasm with a cry of her name.

You lay in the afterglow of your release as Nat licks off her fingers and gives you a quick kiss before going to fiddle with the harness. You can taste yourself on her mouth. She also begins to untie your ribbons, and hands you a cup of water. “Drink up, printsessa. You’ll need your strength, I’m not done with you yet.”  
You drink the water graciously, and once your legs are untied you take a moment to stretch. You don’t get much time before Nat turns around, harness on and clearly not done with you yet. “On my lap, kotenok. You’re going to use those hips on me.”  
“Yes ma’am.” The words slipped out before you realised what you’d said. Natasha only smirked harder, if that was possible.  
“I’ll remember you said that, little one. Now on my lap.”  
You straddle her lap; you’ve never done this before, but Natasha is a good guide, and you find yourself inch by inch sliding onto her cock. You stay just a moment on her lap, appreciating the full feeling you have, before awkwardly starting to move your hips. She hums as you begin to move, the friction on her clearly pleasuring her as well. She starts to thrust her hips upward, meeting your movements as you bounce on her lap. Your movements become faster and more fluid, and Natasha’s breathing is heavy and ragged. “Fuck... not much more, printsessa...come with me, show how well you fuck yourself on me.” You readjust a few times; your cunt is so wet at this point, the sounds you’re making are plain dirty...but you don’t mind and neither does she. You’re babbling words now, the pleasure rushing through you as you climb closer and closer to release.

”Fuck...Nat, you feel so good in me...”

She’s muttering combine Russian and English in your ear, clearly lost in pleasure herself. “Mmm...so good on my cock, what a good whore you are. I should have picked you off that dance floor and fucked you sooner.”

Her words drive your orgasm closer and closer and eventually you lean and kiss her as you shove yourself down on her one final time, coming on her lap. She moans in your mouth, shuddering as she comes with you. It’s messy, intimate and you stay like that for a moment, breathing heavily but in sync with each other.

You clean each other up, showering each other off when you get the strength to stand up again. Even as close and personal as you just were, this was something different. Washing Natasha’s hair was something different, so differently close.   
You fall back together in her bed; there are few words exchanged between the two of you, but you feel the bond you’ve created and it’s comfortable. You play with her hair as she falls asleep, and eventually you do the same, together at last.


End file.
